Ascent & Dénouement
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Las lápidas que llamamos hogar.


**Renuncia:** Todo a DC y respectivamente.  
 **Nota: Tabla** Angst- minutitos [LJ]  
 **Tema:** #09- Dolor.  
 **Adv: PwP. Ooc.** El resto de las enfermedades consecuentes… Ya no tengo perdón ni excusas.  
 **¡!** No está ubicado en ningún comic especial solo hay que tener en cuenta la historia básica de Jason Todd y las desgracias de la bat-family.  
 **¡!** Toque de temas sensibles con traumas, abusos, sus consecuencias y todo eso.  
 **¡!** Si hay incongruencias con respecto al cannon es porque, pues porque tengo el rango de atención de un perrito y DC con sus reboots y idk no ayuda en nada.  
 **¡!** Leve JayTim (de alguna forma se metió en el medio sin me diera cuenta).

 **n/a:** Ok lo único que quiero decir es que esto es un poco consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo en una habitación que huele a antro gótico y a su vez esto provoco que la habitación huela antro gótico. Además pase toda la noche en esto  
 **n/a 2:** Esta inspirado en las canciones Ascent y Dénouement de Respire. (duh)  
 **n/a 3:** No sé qué onda con el final, yo no fui quien escribió el final, sufrí una posesión del DCU.

Miu!~

* * *

 **Ascent & Dénouement**

 **.**

 _These catacombs we call home_

 **.**

 **Ascent**

 **i.**

Para Jason Todd la vida es simple; un montón de carne con dientes que devora, ó, el otro montón de carne que es devorado.

La muerte es aún más simple, se reduce a un hoyo negro por el cual cae y luego nada.

 **ii.**

Siente un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo o, tal vez, sea solo una costilla rota perforándole un pulmón. No puede estar seguro. Para Jason el dolor ha sido algo constante en su vida y ha desarrollado algo así como una displicencia a _é_ l. No del todo, obviamente, un ser con sistema nervioso nunca puede inmunizarse al dolor, el dolor es inexorable y está oculto bajo cualquier baldosa negligente como un campo de minas. Y Gotham es la ciudad del eterno deterioro así que nadie se sobresalta cuando uno pisa una mina y vuela en pedacitos.

Pero esta la última vez que sentirá dolor.

O al menos es lo único que puede pensar cuando encuentra a Madre fría y sin vida por una sobredosis.

 **iii.**

Sin embargo descubre un nuevo tipo de dolor.

Uno más urgente, que desgarra el tejido del estómago como una bestia encerrada y que le oblitera a accionar. Para su bien, lo que sea que le queda de sanidad mental (si alguna vez lo tuvo), olvida su humanidad.

En Gotham existen dos especies de humanos: los humanos en sí mismos, personas de bien o mejor dicho con más bienes que buenas acciones, personas que hacen su nombre bajo la fachada del altruismo, lo políticamente correcto, la filantropía y la excentricidad. Y, las bestias, los no humanos, o todo el resto que no es lo suficientemente afortunado para ser heredero de una familia burguesa.

Jason Todd entonces descubre el hambre y que todos los seres vivientes, sin importar cuan desarrollado esté su sistema nervioso, se rigen por la misma ley; el que devora o es devorado.

Y Jason Todd nació con dientes y condenadamente desheredado, así que no hay nada que perder cuando descubre el bat-movil y decide robarle las ruedas.

 **iv.**

 _Monachopsis_.  
Es la palabra la cual describe la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, como un inadaptado social o como un reptil encerrado en una pecera y mantenido para la diversión de otros, la piedra calefactora nunca va a reemplazar el calor de sol sobre una roca, ni tampoco las sobras de la carnicería cercana reemplazaran la carroña de lo que quiera que se haya muerto en ese lugar. Y no importa cuánto Bruce intente adaptar el entorno para su comodidad, Jason Todd siempre va a ser una a lagartija de suburbios y alcantarillas calientes por la radiación de los calentadores y la tecnología de los herederos prodigios de Gotham y el cemento escaldado por su sol. Nunca podrá adaptarse a la mansión Wayne y su pesada herencia de sustentarse por la desgracias de las bestias, ni la esbeltez o aticismo del traje Gucci y la postura recta con las manos detrás de la espalda como si fuese un puto caballero jedi o monje… es lo mismo, ni la cortesía falsa de un montón de gente que en realidad si pudieran le cortarían la garganta como si estuviese en Games of Thrones o algo así.

Jason Todd siempre será el Anakin Skywalker de su Obi-Wan Kenobi (Bruce Wayne, Batman… ya sabes). Jason Todd nunca será Richard Grayson. Ni la versión 2.0 de Bruce Wayne en la que pueda proyectar una mejor vida de la que en cualquier multi-universo pudo tener.  
Jason Todd será siempre Jason Todd, una lagartija incapaz de adaptarse a un montón de cosas bonitas y caras y la radiación de una piedra calefactora de mierda.

Ninguno de esos lujos lo distrae de la eterna sensación de no pertenecer a todo ese mundo, se siente como si lo sacaran de cautiverio por el simple hecho de la divertir a otros y no puede hacer otra cosa que repudiar al resto, ahora más que nunca.

Es por eso que pone todas sus esperanzas en la efímera posibilidad de una madre viva, distinta y lejos de Gotham.

 **v.**

Demasiado pronto y demasiado cruel, aprende que ninguna alimaña (mucho menos proveniente de esa ciudad maldita) tiene esperanzas de un día mejor.

Ya no diferencia entre el suplicio de seguir vivo o el impacto del fierro contra su cuerpo. Todo se convierte en un instante, una sensación, un mismo dolor. Que le recuerda la simplicidad de la vida y que realmente no hay un borde específico entre devorar y ser devorado; excepto tener dientes y saber utilizarlos.

Jason Todd entonces cabila por última vez que la esperanza es un matarife con el traje de un payaso pero la carne de un murciélago.

Y lo odia.

 **.  
Interludio.**

 **vi.**

" _Morir es como dormir pero sin levantarse a hacer pis". Morir es como dormir pero sin levantarse a mear. Morir es como dormir pero sin levantarse. Morir es como dormir pero sin. Morir es como dormir pero. Morir es como dormir. Morir es como morir. Morir es como…._

Caer en un hoyo abismal, absolutamente negro, perpetuamente, agonizando, maldito y…  
Y luego la nada misma.

 **vii.**

Volver a la vida le cae por sorpresa y casi como una desgracia.

Se siente como elegir condenarse a revivir un trauma por una pequeña eternidad.

Es un dolor nuevo y completamente inexorable.

Y es casi extraordinaria la forma en que el cuerpo recuerda, instintiva, la manera de sobrevivir, de sobrellevar, de superar de alguna forma y seguir vivo. No importa como sea, solo importa seguir vivo. Incluso si todo lo que queda de él es un cascaron vacío y una mente ausente, un Jason Todd _schizein phrēn,_ lejano, autista, disociado.  
Pero vivo.

 **viii.**

Empero todo cambia de un momento a otro y todo el peso del pasado, los demonios, el horror, los traumas… Jason Todd vuelve.

Y con él, el legado del vigilante hombre-murciélago más poseído, una herencia mas pesada para sus delgados y apaleados hombros de la que puede acarrear, y entonces el peso cede y le quiebra todos los huesos de nuevo.  
A Batman, el hombre-murciélago con el mayor número de maldiciones en el mundo, Bruce Wayne en realidad nunca le han importado los demás. Solo el mismo y su fachada de venganza.

Así que más que nunca odia.

 **.  
Dénouement.**

 **ix.**

 _En algún momento perdido Alfred Pennyworth le diría que Bruce y él se parecen muchísimo más de lo que ambos creen, que si alguno de los dos fuera capaz de apreciarlo, les parecería increíble. Alfred no tenía dudas de porqué eran padre e hijo.  
También hablaría del dolor imperial y su irremeabilidad. Y de como no hay forma de anestesiar su efecto o curar su consecuencias. _

"— _No hay manera de evadir las cicatrices del dolor, incluso aunque no sean visibles. Si duele, deja marca y si deja marca de alguna forma hay que aprender convivir con ellas."_

 _Es algo horrible para decirle a un niño que solo pretende una vida sin aflicción, ¿es que acaso es tanto pedir eso?  
(Para personas como él, sí)_

 **x.**

Pero más que nada, odia.

(En realidad, no digan nada, pero también se llama dolor.)

Odia a ese afán desesperado de reemplazo.

Odia a ese patético _wannabe_ de Robin, ese Timothy Jackson Drake y su fachada de Bruce Wayne 3.0 sin padres muertos, herencia o traumas-trastornos-malos hábitos varios, pero con todo el resto.

 **xi.**

¿Qué se hace con tanto dolor?

Nadie nunca habla sobre el dolor en sí mismo, solo hay libros de cómo superarlo, de cómo seguir adelante, de cómo sentirlo menos, de cómo ignorarlo, de cómo ridiculizarlo y transformarlo en algo mas moldeable, o de cómo taparlo como si fuese una mierda muy fea que no merece ser vista por otros, como una vergüenza familiar o como un _hard candy_ que no puedes dejar de mascar, como si tratase de un maldito agujero en la pared de tu casa y solo hubiese que revocarlo y ponerlo bonito, ya que nadie quiere darle tanto valor a las emociones, esa es cosa de maricones.

No hay cura para dolor, no hay tiempo para el sufrimiento. Solo soluciones.

 **xii.**

No obstante, el tiempo sigue corriendo. Para Jason el tiempo siempre le ha sido ajeno, como una de esas cosas inexplicables o inverosímiles. Algo de lo que tiene un concepto y muchísimas teorías pero nada seguro.

Sabe qué hace algún tiempo, bastante más lejano de lo que quisiera admitir, paso un infierno para preparar algo así como una venganza en el cual pensaba destruir a Batman y, de paso, al Joker. Talia Al Ghul lo aprobaba. E incluso había seleccionado un nuevo alias y confeccionado su propio traje.

También recuerda que hace algún tiempo más adelante en esa misma línea del tiempo, había llegado a cabo su plan maquiavélico. Y que de alguna manera había terminado, casi en un sesenta por ciento había ganado y el resto es discutible.  
(El resto= Dejar con vida al maldito payaso, Batman y ese patético -aun-con-calzoncillos-afuera- _wannabe_ de reemplazo.) Aun así recuerda la promesa de volver a intentarlo hasta lograr su cometido.

Luego el tiempo comenzó a deformarse más rápido. Hubo tiempo que efectivamente sí intento asesinar a cualquier chico maravilla sin diferenciar si era de turno o incluso pasado. Un tiempo en Arkham, ¿eso sucedió realmente? Otro tiempo en un extraño e ignominioso intento de redención en el que se vio envuelto en un grupo de –inadaptados-como-él– héroes rebeldes… antihéroes, como sea.

No sabe cómo o cuando, tal vez si le pregunta a Drake (porque el reemplazo en algún momento comenzó a tener nombre, luego una especie de incomoda amistad, luego una serie de estúpidos sobrenombres y luego ya no quiere pensar lo que eso significa), tal vez entonces sea capaz de reconstruir mejor los hechos de cómo ha llegado a este momento… tan ridículo.  
Y como es que todos (pasando por el intento de _sidekick_ nº1 el hijo prodigo, Dick _head_ Grayson, a todo el resto, –reemplazo-ejem _babybird_ ejem– Tim Drake, la adquisición más actualizada de sidekick –mini-Bruce– Damian Wayne, y Selina Kyle, ya que de alguna forma siempre lograba meter su nariz y caer bien parada) terminaron en la casa del mismísimo Bruce Wayne en una incómoda cena.  
Porque ahora eso era lo que hacían una vez cada tanto, juntarse a cenar bajo un silencio sepulcral, solo interrumpido por las inoportunas bromas de _Dickhead_ Grayson que solo hacían reír a Tim como si fuese un puto código entre los dos (no son celos _eh_ ) y algún que otro comentario aislado de Damian o Selina. Se juntaban a cenar como… ¿cómo qué? ¿Una familia?… ¿Ahora eran una familia? ¿Es por eso que Bruce tenía esa imperceptible pero perturbadora e inamovible sonrisita odiosa?  
¿Por eso se reunían? ¿Y estaban todo de acuerdo? ¡¿Incluso el mercenario Jason Todd?!

No es tiempo para pensar eso, es tiempo de cenar. Y Jason Todd se atasca con una papa frita.

 **xiii.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, un tiempo perdido entre todas las desgracias, el dolor y algún que otro buen día, Alfred Pennyworth tiene el recuerdo bien guardado de un Bruce Wayne mucho más joven, iracundo y atormentado._  
 _Y la pregunta de:_

" _— ¿Y qué se hace con tanto dolor?"_

"— _Lo único que puede hacer con el dolor es sentirlo, señorito Bruce. Sentirlo y esperar a que mejore."_


End file.
